SephyChan
by Asrial
Summary: La Rivière donne une seconde change a Sephy *Yaoi* SephXVincent
1.

Revivance

Sephy-Chan

Migdar

Vincent eut un petit sourire triste et posa ses sacssur le dos du chocobo.

Cloud l'attrapa par le bras, désespérant le faire revenir sur sa decision.

Le mort vivant se degagea doucement avant de prendre le jeune homme par les épaules.

"- Cloud, je n'ai plus rien a faire ici, tu comprends ? Plus la moindre raison de rester parmis vous."

"- Mais…"

"- Lucrécia m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir, Sephiroth est mort et j'ai tué moi-même Hojo. Je suis fatigué."

Cid tira longuement sur sa cigarette avant de lancer un regard triste au vampire. Pour une fois, il ne dit rien. Autant que cela lui coutait, il comprenait et ne se devait pas intervenir.

Barrett grommela longuement dans sa barbe avant de s'agiter.

"- M'enfin ! Tu veux faire quoi ?! Retourner te morfondre dans ton cercueil ? Attendre encore 30 ans que quelqu'un d'autre vienne te reveiller ? C'est ridicule !"

Vincent secoua la tête.

"- Tu ne peux pas comprendre…"

_"- C'est sur que si tu leur expliques rien, on va pas aller loin."_

_"- Je t'en prie Chaos, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles."_

Son alter-ego démoniaque renifla et se tut, sombrement persuadé que son double faisait une connerie.

"- Ce sera pas la premiere fois !…"

Vincent eut un petit sourire en coin à l'audition de la voix nouvelle.

_"- Salut toi, y a longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendu."_

Un petit piaulement de joie purement enfantine retentit dans les méandres de son cerveau tandis que sa personna de garou sautillait sur place avant de sauter au cou de Chaos.

_"- T'as vu ? T'as vu ? T'as vu ??? Il est content de m'entendre !!!"_

Chaos grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible sur la folie des fauves et leur inconséquence mais tapota néanmoins avec chaleur l'épaule de son collègue.

"- Vincent ?"

Le mort vivant sursauta.

"- Quoi?"

"- Tu es sur que ça va ? Ça fais cinq minutes qu'on t'appelles…"

Valentine battit longuement des paupières avant de lever un regard grenat sur la lune presque pleine.

"- Bien sur que ça va…"

Sans rajouter un mot, il sauta sur le dos du chocobo et rassembla les rênes. Il allait donner des jambes lorsque Marlène sortit en catastrophe du bar nouvellement reconstruit, Reeve sur les talons.

"- Attends ! Attends !!!"

Vincent soupira de contrariété mais laissa l'enfant escalader sa jambe et lui coller une peluche de lapin bleu (NDA: vi, y sert beaucoup le lapin bleu…Ça interesserait quelqu'un que je l'écrive enfin l'histoire de ce foutu lapin de guerre devenu tout bleu ???)

"- Tient ! pour toi !"

"- Heu…"

"- Tu en aura besoin." Repris la gamine avec un sérieux absolu.

Attendrit, le vampire déposa un gros bisou sur la joue de la fillette qui gloussa de bonheur avant de sauter dans les bras du nouveau PDG de la ShinRa.

"- Et je compte sur toi pour surveiller le nouveau patron, jeune fille."

La gamine se mit au garde à vous entre les bras de Reeves.

"- Vi chef, bien chef !"

Le burocrate eut un petit rire avant de rendre l'enfant à son père adoptif.

"- Ferais de mon mieux…Sinon, je pourrait toujours l'acheter…A grand renforts de peluches !"

La gamine s'empourpra en gloussant.

"- Vendue !"

"- Même pas vrai d'abord !…….C'est vrai ? Plein de peluches ???"

Reeve se tapa le front de la main, geste aussitôt repris par Caith sith.

***

Grotte Nord

Une petite spire verte creva le plafond rocheux écroulé au fond du cratère.

Avec milles précautions, elle dégagea les pierres et rochers l'étouffant.

Disparaissant à nouveau sous la surface, elle ne tarda guère à refaire surface, portant un petit colis dans ses doigts impalpables.

Avec une tendresse étonnante, elle posa la petite chose sur le sol.

Elle était molle et pendait un peu entre les mains de la Rivière, de minuscules taches colorées déparant le blanc laiteux de sa surface.

Un souffle chaud et étonné embrasa l'air et une délicate odeur d'épice et de souffre envahie la grotte.

Le dragon renifla la petite chose puis la saisit délicatement dans sa patte avant.

Satisfaite, la Rivière retourna à son sommeil réparateur.

La dragonne retourna dans son antre et déposa la petit chose près d'elle.

Avec un soupire heureux, elle posa sa tête sur ses pattes et ferma ses yeux d'ors.

La petit chose bougea légèrement avant de rouler contre le flanc de la femelle.

Quelques taches colorées apparurent lentement sur elle a mesure qu'elle cagnait en consistance.

***

Nimbelein.

Le mort vivant mis pieds à terre et relacha son chocobo dans la nature. Le gros oiseau bleu pris ses jambes à son cou et s'éloigna à toutes vitesse vers la plus proche foret.

Vincent soupira avec une tristesse mélée de résignation et de soulagement puis jeta son sac sur son épaule.

Le col de sa cape relevée largement sur le bas de son visage, il prit une chambre à l'hotel avant d'aller voir l'état de la Mansion ShinRa.

Rien n'y avait changé.

Des piles de livres et une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait toujours les meubles et les sol, tandis que l'état de délabrement avancé du sous-sol s'était fait plus prononcé.

Hésitant toute fois un peu, il poussa la porte de la crypte.

Au milieu des autres cercueil, le sien attendait tranquillement qu'il vienne reprendre sa place à l'interieur.

Il passa la main sur le velours poussiereux d'une profonde couleur bordeaux.

"- Et maintenant, tu fais quoi ?"

"- Tu va pas retourner là-dedans, hein ? hein ? hein ?"

Vincent sourit doucement à l'inquiétude de son alter-égaux semi lupin et s'empressa de le rassurer.

_"- Ne t'en fais pas Jeven. J'en ai finit avec ce tombeau…"_

"- Tu es sur ?!"

_"- Oui, j'ai bien appris la leçon. Si j'avais été réveillé lorsque Sephiroth est venu ici il y a cinq ans, bien des catastrophes auraient peut-être été épargnées. Il ne sert à rien que je reste sur mes fesses à me lamenter."_

Chaos prit une pose d'un tragique ridicule.

"- Miracle ! Ses neurones ont fait contact !"

"- Neurones ? Quels neurones ?"

"- Ah oui, c'est vrai….'scuze…"

Vincent eut un petit sourire devant les pitreries de ses colocataires et repoussa une mèche d'ébène derrière son oreille.

"- On fait quoi alors ?"

_"- Il faut que j'aille à la grotte Nord."_

"- Encore pour ressasser…"

L'ex-turk ne pris pas garde au ton ouvertement moqueur et un peu dégoutté du démon.

_"- Non. Pour tirer un trait définitif. J'ai encore un deuil à faire avant de pouvoir vivre tranquille._

Serrant la peluche du petit lapin bleu sur son cœur, il remonta une dernière fois à la surface.

Arrivé en haut du passage secret, il détruisit l'accès puis se détourna dans le moindre regard.

***

Le reptile renifla lorsqu'une spire verte s'enroula autours de ses pattes avant.

Dubitative et un peu inquiète, elle pencha la tête sur le côté en écoutant les ordres de la Rivière.

Allons, cela ne devait pas être si dur.

Abandonnant son antre, elle s'envola pour Nimbelein.

Elle adorait tout casser…

Surtout lorsque le "tout" était d'origine humaine…

***

Niché au creux d'épaisses couvertures bien chaudes, Vincent, se tournait et se retournait sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil.

Une angoisse indistincte au cœur, il ne parvenait pas à vaincre l'insomnie qui lui pourrissait sa nuit.

"- C'est sur que d'avoir dormi trente ans d'affilé, t'as de l'avance.

_"- La ferme, Chaos."_

"- Et si on jouait !"

Vincent et Chaos eurent le même grognement effondré par la proposition de Jeven et le loup-garou s'enroula dans sa queue touffue en boudant.

"- Je boude…"

Vincent lui flatta machinalement les oreilles en se sentant sombrer dans le sommeil.

Chaos veillait, Il papouillait Jeven, il n'avait rien a craindre.

***

Le dragon rouge fondit sur le village, la gueule grande ouverte.

Un rideau de flamme de mauvais souvenirs s'abattit sur la petite bourgade, jetant femme et enfants paniqués dans les rues, faisant sortir les hommes des maisons et hurler de terreurs les pauvre malheureux finissant sous le feu nourris de la créature.

Avec un hurlement de triomphe, le reptile se posa sur la place du village.

C'était si simple.

Une petit piqûre sur le flanc la fit se retourner .

Vincent rechargea Death Penality puis tira de nouveau, l'arme n'entaillant guerre plus les écailles de la créature que la précédente salve.

Débordant de fureur, Vincent laissa Chaos le contrôle de son corps.

Suivant à grands cous d'ailes rageur le reptile qui avait repris son envol, il finit par se poser devant la grande grotte où s'était enfoncé le monstre.

Crocs et griffes dehors, il s'avanca prudement à l'interieur.

Un peu décontenancé, il ne trouva rien.

Explorant chacune des grottes les unes après les autres, il finit par abandonner et suivit le plus gros boyau.

Intrigué, il saccroupit soudain au sol, persuadé d'entendre le chantdélicat d'une cascade.

"- Mais qu'est ce que…"

Oubliant toute prudence, il se redressa et couru jusqu'à sa découverte.

Une douce lueur verte baignait la petite cascade au chant cristallin et lorsqu'il plongea sa main a l'interieur, il ne put que la ressortir vierge de toute griffure et égratignure qui la couvrait quelques instants plus tôt.

"- La Rivière ? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fiche là ?"

"- C'est quoi ça ?"

Suivant le demande de Jeven, Vincent se releva et marcha prudement sur le petit promontoir rocheux qui s'avancait au centre d'un véritable lac de Rivière de Vie.

S'accroupissant à nouveau, il testa du bout de ses doigts métallique la structure de l'objet.

Environ deux fois gros comme un ballon de rugby et d'une forme à peu près équivalente, d'une douce couleur blanc cassée marbré de lignes et de taches d'un pastel très pur, la substance était dure et solide sous ses doigts.

Avec prudence, il tapota du bout de ses griffe contre la chose.

Quels coups semblabes répondirent de l'interieur et il fit un petit bond en arrière, surpris.

Quoique cela fut, il y avait quelque chose à l'interieur.

Enlevant le gant couvrant sa main valide, il caressa l'objet avec prudence.

C'était chaud, légèrement collant, un peu caoutchouteux, mais toutefois très agréable.

Se penchant davantage, il fit par distinguer d'infime pores dans le sommet de la coquille.

Il sourit.

C'était …

Un œuf…

Alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour et abandonner la petite créature attendant probablement le retour de sa mère, l'œuf s'agit soudainement sur sa base.

Un petit craquement retentit et le mort vivant ouvrit de grand yeux.

Un petit trou apparut au sommet de l'œuf et s'élargit rapidement au fur et a mesure qu'une toute petite aile blanche, pelucheuse, humide, mais aux plumes parfaitement formées et déjà d'un blanc lumineux, poussait les fragments de coquilles. 

Un intense émotion au cœur, Vincent tira son couteau de sa botte et enleva prudement les morceaux de coquilles pour aider le petit oiseau.

Alors que le nouveau-né roulait dans ses mains en coupe, il se figea, livide.

La petite créature leva de grand yeux d'un vert mako serein bien qu'un peu timide puis tendit ses petits bras vers lui. 

Pepiant a moitié et tentant difficilement d'articuler en même temps, la petite chose agita son aile unique tandis que les six petites ailes remplaçants ses membres inférieurs commençaient à ses déployer sous lui, séchant rapidement dans l'air chaud et sec de la caverne.

Vincent se tira difficilement de sa stupeur.

Babillant au creux de ses mains, dans une confiance absolue, Sephiroth lui rendait un regard tout juste revenu au monde….

A suivre.

[Les fics][1]

[Sommaire][2]

   [1]: ../../../fics.htm
   [2]: ../../../sommaire.htm



	2. 

Revivance

Revivance

Chap 2

Arriverai-je un jour a finir une fic !

Vincent fixa stupidement la petit créature au creux de ses mains…

Il lui aurait suffit de si peu pour tuer le nouveau-né…

La petit chose se mit à trembler de froid lorsqu'un coup de vent frappa sa peau nue et Vincent referma ses mains en coupe.

"- On va pas rester là, Sephy-chan. Tu vas attraper la mort…"

Ouvrant sa chemise, il le glissa entre sa peau et le tissu, frissonant au contact chatouilleux des plumes.

Sephy-chan ronronna doucement en se blottissant contre lui, attrapa une mèche noir échapée du ruban de sang retenant la soyeuse crinière d'ébène et s'endormit instantanément, son petit pouce dans sa bouche.

Un sourire un peu timide au lèvres, Vincent referma a moitié sa chemise, laissant juste la tête de son nouveau protégé dépasser du tissu.

"- Ha il est beau le vampire tient !"

_"- Chaos…..Je te proute !"_

"- S'k'il est chou !!! On le garde hein !!"

"- Ha pas question ! Tu le jettes dans la première poubelle et basta ! T'as bien dit qu'on tirait un train sur le passé, c'est lui notre passé !

"- Et on est son seul avenir." Fit remarqué Jeven d'une voix très douce, plus serieux que jamais.

"- Deux contre un, Chaos… On le garde."

Le démon se mit à grommeler à mi-voix, boudant tout ce qu'il savait.

Vincent ne s'interressa plus à lui et reporta son attention sur la petite chose qui dormait en confiance contre lui.

"- Y va pas tarder a avoir faim." Fit remarquer avec à propos Jeven.

"- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?" 

"- Ha ? Mossieur arrete de bouder ?"

"- Je te proute le clebs !"

"- C'est pas avec des mots d'amour que tu me fera changer d'avis."

"- Y me fatigue…"

Vincent retint un petit rire et passa devant la grosse dragonne, visiblement satisfaite d'elle et d'avoir mené sa mission à bien.

"- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'était pré-destiné notre présence ici…"

Jeven se tapa la joue de la queue.

"- Réalisme ?"

***

"- Monsieur Valentine ?"

Vincent jeta rapidement un drap sur le bébé, ne laissant que sa tête visible.

"- Voici le biberon et le lait…"

"- Merci infiniment."

La matrone passa près de lui et se pencha sur le petit.

"- Ce qu'il est chou !!! Bon sang… Il est vraiment petit, vous ne trouvez pas ?"

"- Il est tout jeune…Sa…mère...me l'a confié."

"- Elle ne peux pas s'en charger ?"

"- Non…"

La propriétaire de l'hotel voulu prendre le tout petit bébé dans ses bras mais Sephy-chan se reveilla en sursaut et fit un bon en arrière, laissant voir ses membres inferieurs et l'aile naissant sur son omoplate.

"- KYA !!! mais quelle est cette chose !"

Sephy-chan piailla en tendant les bras à Vincent et se bouina contre lui en tremblant de peur, les larmes aux yeux.

"- Ça va aller, bébé, c'est rien… Vous lui avez fait peur."

"- C'est pas humain ce truc !"

"- Mais si, mais si…C'est la Rivière qui m'en a fait cadeau."

"- Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir faire vos valises sur l'heure et de quitter les lieux si vous ne voulez pas avoir d'ennuis.

"- Non mais elle nous cherche la grosse !?"

"- Chaos, ce suffit !"

"- Nous allons partir…"

Sephiroth lança un regard vibrant de detresse à Vincent qui le prit à cou et le remis dans sa chemise.

"- C'est pas ta faute bébé. Vous nous laissez quand même le biberon ?"

La matrone hésita une seconde puis tourna les talons en haussant les épaules.

***

Vincent mit un bon feu en route puis s'assit près du bébé qui jouait avec ses plumes.

"- Qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi…"

Comprenant qu'on parlait de lui, le bout de chou leva un regard vibrant de confiance vers son protecteur.

"- a fa !"

"- Quoi ?"

"- Je crois qu'il a faim"

_"- Tu crois ?"_

"- J'suis sur même…" S'amusa Chaos comme Sephy-chan se mettait à têter bruyamment un doigt de Vincent.

"- Bon sang…"

Une fois le petit bébé rassasié avec les dernière gouttes de lait, Vincent le coucha dans sa veste et mit à sac son paquetage.

"- Qu'est ce que tu cherche ?"

"- Y va pas se balader encore longtemps les fesses à l'air, hein…Ha !"

Extirpant une chemise un peu usé aux entournures, il la déchira rapidement en lanière pour en faire des couche, et garda de grand morceaux de cotés.

"- Vala ! Ça va faire l'affaire pour ça, pour le reste…"

Fouillant au fin fond du sac, il sortit une petite boite à couture et commença à tailler le tissu.

Une heure plus tard, une espèce de T-shirt recouvrait le haut du corps du bébé endormi et le mort-vivant rangeait son matos dans son sac.

"- Vala !!!!! Je savais bien que ça me serait utile un jour les cours de couture que m'a donné Lucrécia."

Il sursauta. Pour la première fois, nommer la femme qu'il aimait ne lui avait pas été douloureux. S'attardant sur le phénomène, il s'allongea près du feu en serrant le bout de chou contre lui.

Rassuré, Sephy-Chan se bouina davantage contre lui et se rendormi plus profondément encore.

***

"- Cobo !

"- Chocobo…"

Le bébé se concentra durement, ses petites ailes frémissant sous lui.

"- ..Cobo !"

"- C'est pas gagné."

Sephy-chan lança à Vincent un regard un peu honteux et l'ex turk lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

"- Pas bien grave bébé… Je connais pas beaucoup de bébé de deux mois capable de parler."

"- Ma…"

"- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?"

Vincent hésitait depuis plusieurs jours.

Le bout de chou avait atteins la taille d'un bébé nouveau né normal et semblait vouloir conserver sa vitesse actuelle de croissance…Ce qui faisait que le jeune homme devait passer son temps a chasser et a vendre le produit de sa chasse pour remplir le puit sans fond qui servait d'estomac au bébé.

_"- Le mieux…"_

"- Oui ???"

_"- Pffff, je sais pas….On devrait peu-être allez trouver les autres ?"_

"- T'es pas un peu malade ? Barret le réduirait en charpie, Cid aussi, Youffie serait capable de le voler, Tifa le latterait surement, quand a cloud ! Pfff…"

"- Et Reeve ?"

_"- Gneu ?"_

"- Contrairement aux autres, il ne pense pas avec sestripes ou son pantalon. Et lui au moins, il pourrait trouver un coin décent ou ce petit bout pourrait grandir."

Chaos en ouvrit les ailes tout grand.

"- Tu sais qu'il m'inquiète ?"

_"- Ah ?"_

"- Ouais….C'est la troisième fois en un mois qu'il est sérieux. C'est louche je te dis !"

Vincent ne répondit pas et sella son chocobo.

Jettant ses fontes sur le dos de l'oiseau, il se hissa en selle, le bébé tranquillement installé dans le Baby-bag qu'il s'était confectionné avec du cuir de Gargouille.

***

Migdar.

Vincent soupira en arpentant silencieusement les longues rues de la ville.

Les quartiers autrefois privés de soleil par les usines mako baignaient désormais dans une lumière de fin de journée blafarde, propre à mettre en exergue la misère omniprésente qui polluait la zone.

Sephy-chan tendit les bras devant lui, joyeux comme un pinson.

Vincent l'observa une seconde avant de retourner son attention sur la ville.

Le bébé avait raison.

Si la zone était aussi pauvre que jamais, le désespoir latent qui régnait sur la ville avait disparue, remplacé par un optimisme à tout épreuve.

Les habitants avaient survécus à la ShinRa, à l'Arme et au Météore… Même avec beaucoup d'imaginations, Ils ne voyait pas franchement quel genre d'évènements pire pourrait bien leur tomber au coin de la figure…

Il s'arreta devant les reste du bulding de la défunte ShinRa et chercha à s'orienter.

"- Excusez moi…"

Le fonctionnaire lui lança un regard peu amène et renifla devant ses vetements fatigués.

"- Quoi ?"

"- Je cherche Monsieur Reeves."

Le fonctionnaire ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules et éclata de rire.

"- Je suis un Turk…"

Le rire de l'homme s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

"- Heu….deuxième batiment sur la droite." Murmura l'homme avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Vincent haussa les épaules.  
Certaines habitudes étaient difficiles à perdre.

***

"- S'il vous plait ?"

"- Toi?!"

Vincent ne laissa rien paraître de sa surprise et saisit avec prudence son arme.

"- Reno c'est ça ?"

"- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici, toi ?"

le mort vivant eut un rire désagréable.

"- Je rentre chez moi…après tout, je fut un turk moi aussi."

Reno en resta comme deux ronds de flancs.

"- Je veux voir Reeves."

Le rouquin hésita un instant puis laissa tomber.

"- Amène-toi."

Il passa devant Vincent et le guida vers d'autre batiments, guère en meilleurs état que les nouveaux locaux des Turks.

"- Tu es tout seul ?"

"- Rude est en mission, Helena à démissionné et Tseng se remet lentement, coucougné de partout par Rufus.

"- Il est vivant ?"

"- Ouai...pas en bon état, mais vivant. Font un beau couple d'éclopés avec Tseng…"

"- …clopé ?"

"- Ça veux dire qu'ils sont blessés, bébé…"

"- maimaimaimaimaimais….C'est!!!!

"- Vi vi…La Rivière lui a donné une seconde chance semble-t-il.

Un peu sonné, Reno toqua à une porte et entra dans un bureau englouti sous la paperasse.

Noyé sous le tout, un Reeves avec des valises à faire rougir monsieur Delsey sous les yeux tentait visiblement de survivre à la masse de travail qui l'accablait.

Sephy-chan se trémoussa hors des bras de Vincent et levita doucement jusqu'à Reeves pour lui sauter au cou.

"- Tonton !!!"

Vincent en resta comme deux ronds de flancs.

A suivre.

[Les fics][1]

[Sommaire][2]

   [1]: ../../../fics.htm
   [2]: ../../../sommaire.htm



	3. 

Revivance

Revivance

Chap 3

Reeve leva un regard emplis d'incompréhension vers Vincent et repoussa doucement la petite chose gazouillante qui se frottait furieusement contre sa joue.

"- C'est ???"

"- Une seconde chance je pense…"

Le cadre lui fit signe de s'asseoir et vint le rejoindre sur le sofa, Sephy-chan niché dans ses bras.

"- Tonton ! Tonton ! Tonton !!!"

Reno tirailla doucement une petite aile couverte de plumes duveteuse, s'attirant un trille furieux de la petite chose.

"- Reno !"

Le turk ricana avant de s'asseoir sur le bras d'un fauteuil.

"- Que puis-je pour toi ?"

Vincent s'arracha à la contemplation jalouse du bout de chou papouillant Reeve avant de reprendre.

"- Nous trouver un coin tranquille pour lui ? Je sais que c'est pas simple en ce moment, mais je me voit mal courir partout avec ce petit monstre. Surtout avec sa vitesse de croissance et son appetit…"

Sephiroth abandonna brutalement son tonton pour sauter sur la queue de cheval d'un Reno distrait.

"- KYAAAAAAA !!!"

Un piaulement dit " de la pucelle outragée" plus tard et un Sephy-chan ravis, bien a l'abri des bras de son Vincent, le turk maugréait a plaisir contre le bébé, ses mains pleines de doigts qui s'attardaient par tout et sa manière d'embeter le monde pour aller pleurer dans le giron de son mort-vivant tout de suite après.

Vincent se pris le front dans la main tandis que Sephy-chan repetait avec ferveur chacune des nouvelles insultes que le turk voulait bien lacher.

"- Je suis pas aidé…"

"- Ha si ! nous on est là…"

"- 'Ven !"

Vincent monta le bout de chou à hauteur de ses yeux.

"- Tu entends Jeven ?"

Sephy hocha la tête avec entousiasme.

"- Qui ?"

Vincent grimaca.

"- Tu connais Chaos ? Bien j'ai pas que lui comme colocataire…"

Reeve faillit en cracher ses dents mais repris bien vite un maintient stoique.

"- Encombré ta petite tête."

Le vampire eut un sourire plein de dents tandis que Chaos prenait momentanément le contrôle.

"- T'as pas idée…"

***

Quelques mois plus tard.

Le chasseur se recroquevilla sur lui même, a l'affut de sa proie. Un petit bout de langue pointant entre ses dents, il suivit lentement sa piste, sans se presser, près à bondir à la moindre faute d'inattention de sa part.

La proie se détourna brutalement de sa propre quète et se pencha sur la machine à café.

Un cri de guerre à la bouche, le chasseur lui sauta dessus avec entrain.

"- YOUPIIIIII !!!"

BAM !

"- SEPHYYYYYYYYYYY !!!"

Riant aux éclats, le bout de chou voleta hors d'atteinte du Turk fou de rage et accessoirement couvert de café 

Courant après le bébé déja planqué, le pauv'turk ce mit à bramer tel le veau appelant sa mère.

"- VINCENT ! Y EN A MARRE !"

Le mort vivant se vautra sur le divan du salon tandis que Sephiroth quittait son poste de replis stratégique derrière les pots de confiture fais maison et venait se bouiner contre lui.

"- Salut Sephy. Alors, tu traumatises encore ce pauvre Reno."

Le gosse pouffa avec un sourire vibrant d'innocence

"- Mah c'est marrant. Y deviens aussi rouge que ses cheveux."

"- J'AI ENTENDU !"

Haletant et couvert de sueur, le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le sofa près de Vincent, un regard mauvais pour le gamin.

"- Je te hais."

Sephy lui passa les bras autours du cou et lui déposa un gros bisou sur la joue.

"- Vi. Moi aussi je t'aime."

"- J'abandonne…"

***

Grotte nord.

Un grand corps musclé s'extirpa du flux alangui de la Rivière.

Un atroce bruit de succion retentit lorsqu'il parvint a se débarasser des dernières sprires verdatres s'enroulant autours de son corps et le nouveau venu frissonna dans l'air glacé de la grotte.

Rabattant sa crinière noire en arrière, il se mit en route pour la surface.

Avec un peu de chance, il tomberait sur une bestiole et pourrait se tailler des vetements dans sa peau…

***

Plus tard

"- Mais je veux pas !"

"- où as-tu vu joué que tu ais le choix ?"

"- Mais…"

"- Tu iras a l'école dès la prochaine rentrée, un point c'est tout. Et comme ça, tu te feras des camarades de ton age."

Sephiroth renacla.

"- Je veux pas de camarade de mon age ! Je veux toi !"

Vincent soupira lourdement tandis que le garçonnet s'accrochait desespérément à sa chemise et dut difficilement se retenir de le caliner pour calmer ses larmes.

"- C'est pas en chouinant comme un gosse mal élevé que tu me feras changer d'avis."

Vaincu, Sephy-chan le lacha et vola se réfugier dans sa chambre.

"- Je te hais !"

"- On lui dira."

Reeve fixa l'ex-turk d'un air de blame.

"- Je ne veux pas me meler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit très malin de l'envoyer dans une école."

"- Faut bien qu'il apprenne à lire !"

"- Tu peux pas lui apprendre ?"

"- Y se sociabilisera jamais si il ne voit que toi, Reno et moi…"

"- Paske tu croit qu'il se sociabilisera plus lorsque ses camarades passeront leur temps à se moquer de lui ou a le craindre ?"

"- Beuh ?"

"- C'est super discret son physique, hein…Et sa vitesse de croissance aussi."

Vincent se passa un main dans les cheveux.

"- J'avais pas pensé à ça."

Le bébé avait rapidement atteint la taille d'un enfant de six ans mais ne semblait pas encore capable, si tant ai qu'il le puisse un jour, de changer les ailes blanches qui lui servaient de membres inférieurs pour de simple jambettes bien humaines.

"- Et puis, qu'est ce qu'on fera si quelqu'un le reconnaît, hein ?"

"- Il n'y a que nous qui l'ayons vu sous cette forme."

"- Et si ça venait aux oreilles de Cloud et ses amis ?"

Vincent rendis les armes devant la crainte de voir débouler un Cloud près à tuer le petit Sephy.

"- Très bien, très bien...il n'ira pas à l'école."

Quittant le fauteuil où il s'était installé, le mort vivant monta lentement vers la chambre qu'ils venaient de retapisser pour le petit.

Il toqua.

"- Sephy ?"

Un peu inquiet par le manque de réponse, il entra sur la pointe des pieds.

Assis sur le lit, Sephy déplia ses jambes, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

"- Voilà ! Ça te va mieux comme ça ? C'est moins visible ? moins monstrueux ?"

Vincent se tapa le front de la main.

"- Tu as encore écouté aux portes."

"- …"

"- Viens là…"

S'asseyant sur le lit, il prit le garçonnet dans ses bras, caressant machinalement les boucles argent dévallant sur son dos.

"- Si tu as fait tes jambes, on devrait peut-être te trouver un pantalon." Finit par lacher le mort-vivant avec amusement, faisant rougir son pupille.

***

Village des ossements.

Le jeune homme lacha sa victime qui s'écroula inconsciente sur le sol. Sans s'en faire, il vola quelques vetements à sa taille, attrapa en même temps l'une des armes décorant les murs de la pièce puis vida les lieux.

Reniflant l'air comme un jeune loup, il mit cap sur Migdar.

***

Le jeune garçon lacha la main de Vincent et suivit la directrice de l'école vers sa classe.

Se retournant une dernière fois pour voir le sourire encourageant de son ami, Sephiroth entra à la suite de la jeune femme.

La maitresse se leva, discuta un instant avec la directrice puis le prit par les épaules.

"- Les enfants ? Voici votre nouveau camarade de classe. Je compte sur vous pour l'aider à s'intergrer au plus vite."

Sephiroth pencha un peu la tête pour saluer.

"- Bonjour, je m'appelle Gabriel Valentine."

"- Son papa est un turk, alors je vous déconseille vivement de lui chercher noise." Lacha durement la maitresse avec un regard significatif à trois élèves au fond de la classe " Va t'asseoir près de Viviane, Gabriel. La petite fille en bleu avec des couettes."

Obéissant, celui qui avait été le membre phare du Soldat s'assit tranquillement et pour la première fois de sa vie sur le banc d'une école.

***

Reno lacha son arme en pestant et se releva avec un regard noir à son ainé.

Vincent eut un sourire plein de dents mais lui tendis la main que le cadet accepta d'assez bonne grace.

"- J'abandonne ! Comment un débrit comme toi peut-il vaincre un jeune homme aussi beau, fringant et efficace que moi…"

"- J'ai les chevilles moins enflées, je bouge plus vite" Répliqua le mort-vivant du tac au tac en jetant un œil à sa montre.

"- Rhooo, mais t'en fait pas ! y va rien lui arriver à ton monstre…"

"- Gna gna gna… C'est l'heure d'aller le chercher..."

"- Je viens !"

Reno sur les talons, Valentine quitta la petite maison pour rejoindre l'école où il avait laissé Sephy le matin même.

***

Cloud se laissa tomber sur le matelas, une forte migraine lui martelant les tempes.

Tifa entra en coup de vent dans la pièce avant de se pendre à son cou.

"- HA ! Tout de même ! ben c'est pas trop tôt !"

Le jeune homme grogna une réponse en enfilant ses bottes et la suivit jusque sur le pont du haut vent.

L'air frais lui remis rapidement les idées en place et il se sentit un peu plus sociable malgré son irritation croissante à voir la jeune fille brune pendue à son bras.

"- Cloud ! %¨£µµ%/§§µ¨de gamin ! "

"- Bonjour Cid, qu'y a-t-il ?"

"- On arrive à Migdar. T'es sure que ça va ? T'es tout pâle ?"

"- Cauchemard… j'ai révé que Sephiroth revenait causer la panique…"

"- Ce ^$**ù!ù$*^de batard est mort et bien mort. T'en fait pas !"

"- Je sais pas, je le sent pas…"

***

"- Vincent !"

Sephy-chan sauta au cou de son protecteur et lui déposa un gros poutou sur la joue, visiblement très content de lui.

Ses longs cheveux teinté en noir pour plus de discrétion étaient hirsutes et tout emmelés et un superbe cocard s'étalait sur l'oeil droit du petit garçon.

Vincent secoua la tête, désolé.

"- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"- Mah rien ! Je me suis juste défendu."

Trois garçons passèrent devant le mort-vivant , encore plus amoché que Sephy qui se rengorgea bruyamment.

"- T'as vu ! T'as vu ! C'est moi qui ai vaincu."

Vincent se renfrogna un peu devant le ton âpre et cruel de l'enfant.

"- Ne dit pas ça, Sephy…" 

"- Mais…J'ai gagné !"

"- Si j'apprends que c'est toi qui a attaqué…"

Le bébé se récria.

"- Ha non ! c'est eux qui ont commencé !"

Vincent n'ajouta rien et fit demi-tour, notant machinalement que la teinture faire la veille disparaissant déjà de la crinière blanchie par la Mako.

Sephy se raidit brusquement et ravala soin air.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"- A peur…"

Vincent eut brutalement toutes les peines du monde à le garder dans ses bras, l'enfant se débattant de plus en plus violement au fur et a mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la maison.

Reeve en sortit en coup de vent.

"- Cloud et les autres seront là d'une minute à l'autre."

Sephiroth se raidit, s'accrochant à la chemise de l'ex-turk.

"- Me laisse pas…"

Vincent lui caressa les cheveux, une lueur farouche dans le regard.

"- Personne ne te fera de mal poussin."

_"- Tu peux en être certain."_ Ajoutèrent en choeur Jeven et Chaos.

[Les fics][1]

[Sommaire][2]

   [1]: ../../../fics.htm
   [2]: ../../../sommaire.htm



	4. 

Revivance

Sephy-Chan

Chap 4

Vincent serra le bout de chou contre lui et le prit à cou.

"- Viens, poussin. Puisqu'ils viennent, autant que tu sois à ton avantage, c'est l'heure du bain.

"- KOA !" Reno bondit, vivante incarnation de l'outragé. "Mais t'es malade ! Tu vas pas leur montrer le petit!"

Vincent lui lança un regard noir.

"- Faudra bien un jour. Autant qu'ils le voit maintenant, alors que Sephy donne encore l'impression d'être sans defense et de ne pas être un danger. S'ils le voient grandir, ils se calmeront d'eux même."

Sephy tirailla le col de vincent.

"- Tu me laisses pas, hein…."

Le mort vivant lui dédia un sourire très tendre.

"- Bien sur que non poussin…"

***

"- Y sont en retaaaard !"

"- Calme toi un peu, Reno."

"- Comment tu veux que je me calme ?"

on toqua à la porte et les trois hommes sautèrent sur leur pied tandis que Sephy-chan se recroquevillait dans le sofa.

Reeve entre-ouvrit la porte, se détendit visiblement puis ouvrit le battant tout a fait.

"- Salut vous deux ! on vous attendait pas."

Un Rufus boitant bas, au bras d'un Tseng encore un peu pâle entra dans la pièce.

"- Drôle de ressemblement."

"- RUFFY !!!"

L'ex président de la Shinra en tomba litterallement sur le cul lorsqu'une bombe haute comme trois pommes et couronnée d'une épaisse crinière mercure en fusion lui sauta au cou.

"- Ruffy ?"

Sephy-chan tira un bout de langue à Jeven.

"- Mah c'est mon copain lui ! Y jouait avec moi avant, quand j'était petit…" le bout de chou pouffa. "On arretait pas d'aller dans les tuyaux d'aération. On rendaient Hojo et Heidegger completement fous."

Le garçonnet se figea brusquement tandis que son petit visage se plissait sous un chagrin soudain.

"- Hojo ? C'était mon papa ?"

Vincent s'accroupit près de lui.

"- J'en ai bien peur, poussin."

De grosses larmes apparurent aux coins des yeux du petit ressucité puis éclatèrent en lourds sanglots désespérés.

Revenant un peu de sa surprise et faisant encore une fois preuve que contrairement à son géniteur, le jeune homme n'avait pas mit son cerveau en dépôt de bilan, Rufus se redressa quelque peu, géné par le poids du petit sephiroth sur son estomac.

"- Sephy ? T'as aucune raison de pleurer, tu sais. Hojo était pas ce qu'on peut appeler un gentil monsieur. Tu es bien mieux avec Vincent. Et lui au moins, il t'aime…"

Sephy lança un regard vibrant au vampire.

"- C'est vrai ?"

Vincent se prit la tête dans la main et de nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur les joues pales.

"- Poussin…."

Tendrement, il le reprit dans ses bras et le berça longuement, sous le sourire un peu attendrit de Tseng et Rufus, gaga complet.

"- Y sont mimi…"

***

"- %µ¨£§/§%µ¨£µ% Y EN A MAAAAARREUUUUUUUUH !!!!

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Cid rala encore un peu avant de jeter sa clé à mollette sur le moteur poussif.

"- Y se passe que le moteur droit viens de rendre l'âme."

"- Tu arriveras à le réparer ?"

"- pas sans les pièces…"

Nanaki haussa les épaules.

"- Envoie une message à Reeves pour qu'il nous fasse parvenir les pièces détachées."

"- Quel %µ¨µ£%§ je suis de ne pas y avoir pensé !"

Le ..heu….bestiau ? (C'est un canidé ou un félidé le red 13 ?) renfila.

"- Ces humains !

***

Il sourit tranquillement et remonta son arme sur son épaule.

Voyant l'appareil immobilisé, il rappela à lui les fines spires vertes et s'avanca d'un long pas élastique vers l'avant du vaisseau.

D'un brusque coup de reins, il se hissa sur la proue et retomba souplement sur le plancher.

Se guidant sur son instinct tout neuf, il rentra dans le vaisseau et se s'appuya contre la porte de la chaufferie.

"- Salut Cloud."

Le blond se détourna un instant des machines, des larmes lourdes d'émotion mouillant brutalement ses yeux tandis que ses mains montaient à sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot.

"- Zack…"

***

"- Reeves, cid viens d'appeler, le haut-Vent est en rade au sud de Corel. Il aurait besoin de pièces détachées."

Un soulagement sans nom ébranla la pièce et Sephy-chan lança un petit regard curieux à Vincent.

"- Y a plus de danger ?"

"- Plus pour l'instant, bébé…Et on va veiller à être loin avant qu'ils n'arrivent ici."

Le mort-vivant posa l'enfant à terre et lui tapa sur les fesses.

"- File faire tes bagages, bouchon. On part dès ce soir."

Obéissant, l'enfant attrapa Reno par la main et traina le jeune homme derrière lui pour qu'il l'aide. De bonne grâce, le Turks le suivit, amusé.

"- Où vas-tu aller ?"

"- Nimbelem…en passant par le nord, c'est plus sur."

"- Dangereux."

"- Cest bien le dernier endroit où ils viendront me chercher."

Rufus se leva, s'appuyant lourdement sur sa béquille.

"- Attend un peu avant de partir."

"- ???"

"- Tseng, tu veux bien prévenir Rude, j'aimerais qu'il passe à la maison, y me reste deux trois cellulaires il me semble."

Le brun eut un petit sourire affectueux.

"- Je t'emprunte ton telephone, Reeve."

"- Dis, tu crois qu'il ferait vraiment du mal au petit ?"

"- Je veux même pas essayer de tenter le diable, Jev…"

Chaos hocha sombrement la tête en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

***

Cloud desserra son étreinte sur son ami, les larmes aux yeux.

"- Mais tu…Tu…Tu étais…"

"- Mort ? Oui… Mais la Rivière m'a ramené à la vie."

Tifa lui jeta un regard froid.

"- Pourquoi ?"

Zack se renfrogna.

"- Sephiroth est vivant."

Les amis se figèrent.

"- QUOI ?"

***

Vincent s'assit au volant du 4X4 avant de se souvenir brutalement qu'il ne savait pas conduire.

"- Heu….."

Tseng finit de tasser les valises dans le coffre et aida Rufus à s'installer à l'arrière avant de pousser le mort-vivant.

"- Aller ouste !"

"- Aggru ? Vous venez ??"

"- VIIIIIII !! sitepléééé !!!"

Incapable de résister au regard de chiot malheureux de Sephy, Vincent rendis les armes et le prit sur ses genoux.

"- Ça va, ça va…On y va tous…"

"- Ouaiiiiii !!!!"

"- Sephy ???"

"- Vi ?"

"- Arrete de bramer siteplé, t'as une voix d'une rare stridence.."

"- ^^!!!!!!!!! Mééé heuuuuu !!!

***

Cloud lacha son vieil ami et le fit asseoir près de lui.

"- Raconte nous tout ça…"

Zack passa une main dans son épaisse crinière hérissonne et soupira.

"- La...la Rivière de la Vie n'est pas aussi simple que l'on se plait à le croire…Elle est composée de nombreux Courants différents qui, bien qu'ils se croisent, ne se melent jamais. Chacun regagne l'un ou l'autre Courant en fonction, et de sa vie, et des qualités du Courant qui le choisit…Le Courant qui a recueillit Sephiroth à refuser de le garder et l'a refilé à ses collègues. Comme aucun Courant n'en a voulu, il est revenu à la vie."

Les amis s'entre regardèrent longuement.

"- Ça veux dire, qu'on pourra le tuer autant qu'on veut, il reviendra encore et encore ?"

"- Oui…Dans une certaine mesure."

"- A savoir ?"

"- Mon…Courant…A accepté de se charger de lui. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Pour le ramener avec moi…"

Cloud se raidit.

"- Alors tu vas repartir ?"

"- Dès que Sephiroth sera hors d'état de nuire…"

"- Comment on va faire pour le reperer ?"

Cloud haussa les épaules.

"- Il n'a jamais été particulièrement discret. Et un type avec son physique, ce se repere facilement. Reeve nous aidera."

Zack fit la grimace.

"- Quoi ?"

"- Je…doute qu'il soit réellement digne de confiance."

"- Allons. Il a prouvé ce qu'il valait !"

Zack secoua la tête, une lueur malsaine brillant aux fond de ses yeux mako, camouflée par quelques mèches d'ébène.

"- Nous verrons bien. Quand pourrons nous être à Migdar ?"

"- Dix jours. Le temps de réparer."

Zack s'appuya contre le dossier du sofa.

"- Bien…Très bien.."

***

Une semaine plus tard.

"- NaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN !!! VEUX PAAAAAAAAAAAS !!! Vincent !!! OSKOUUUUUUUUUUUR !!!!"

"- Tu peux pas m'échapper !..Niarkniark"

Lachant son ouvrage, un certaine terreur au cœur, Valentine dévala les marches vers le petit jardin, Death Penality à la main avant de se figer, un grand sourire au visage.

Sans ce soucier des traces d'herbe que son costume blanc n'avait pas manqué d'attraper, Rufus jouait avec un Sephy revenu à sa forme première, semant de petites plumes duveteuses partout.

Tseng s'appuya sur l'épaule de Vincent.

"- Lequel est le gamin entre eux deux ?"

Vincent haussa un sourcil en voyant le gosse et le jeune homme se rouler dans l'herbe.

"- Va savoir…Ça va être marrant pour leur donner le bain surtout…"

Tseng eut un sourire prédateur absolument pervers.

"- Perso, ça me gène pas le moins du monde."

"- Pervers."

"- Je sais, merci."

"- Vincent, ça veux dire quoi, pervers ?"

Le mort vivant se prit la tête dans la main en sacrant à tout va tandis que Sephy lui sautait dans les bras et se nichait contre lui en ronronnant.

"- On verras ça quant tu sera grand."

"- Mah j'suis grand !"

"- C'est pas paske t'as la taille d'un gosse de douze ans que c'est grand là dedans !" Protesta Vincent en lui tapotant le crane.

Sephy gloussa et lui jeta les bras autours du cou avant de se nicher contre lui avec plaisir.

***

Zack s'appuya contre le battant de la porte, ses yeux brillant de mako perçant la nuit sans difficulté aucun.

Un soupir provenant u lit en face de lui parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles et un sourire froid ourla ses lèvres.

Sans le moindre bruit, il franchit la distance le séparant du jeune endormit et s'assit sur le bord des draps.

"- Cloud…"

Le blond se broncha pas, se renfonçant simplement dans sa couverture.

Attrapant le bord du draps entre deux doigts, Zack l'ouvrit lentement, se délectant du spectacle du corps nu alangui devant lui.

"- Zack ? Qu'est ce que…"

"- Chhhh…"

Sans se soucier des protestations du jeune homme, Zack le rallongea, son poids le clouant sous lui.

***

"- Heu…..oups ???"

"- Oups ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?"

"- Mah, j'ai pas fait exprès !"

"- Manquerait plus que ça !"

Sephy baissa un regard désolé sur le petit oisillon piaulant au creux de ses mains.

"- Ben maintenant, tu vas t'en occuper !"

"- Mah je sais pas faire !"

"- Entre bestioles à plumes; vous devriez vous entendre !"

Deux grosses larmes perlèrent aux yeux du petit garçons, tandis que ses ailes pendaient lamentablement autours de ses hanches.

Vincent soupira et s'accroupi devant lui.

"- Je suis désolé poussin. Mais tu ne dois pas faire ça tu comprends ? Tu ne dois pas utiliser les pouvoirs de la Rivière de La Vie."

Sephy baissa les yeux sur le bébé faucon s'agitant dans ses mains en coupe.

"- Qu'est ce que je dois faire alors ? Le laisser mourir ?"

"- Si c'est le destin qui lui a été tracé, oui…Mais bon. Puique tu lui a rendu la vie, va bien falloir que tu t'enoccupe. Avec un peu de chance, ça fera rentrer quelque chose dans ton petit crâne de piaf."

Sephy s'éclaira.

"- Je peux le garder ?"

"- Compte pas sur moi pour m'en occuper !" Prevint le mort vivant.

"- Mais bien sur… T'as le moral dit moi !"

"- T'es chiant, Chaos…"

"- Je te proute, Jev."

Vincent soupira longuement en cherchant dans le placard de la cuisine quelque chose pour faire un petit nid à l'oisillon braillant de faim.

***

Cloud se prit la tête dans la main, une migraine cataclysmique lui déchirant les neurones. C'était vraiment la plus belle gueule de bois de sa vie. Le problème, étant qu'il ne buvait jamais d'alcool.

Un frappa à sa porte et Zack entra sur son invitation, un sourire froid plaqué sur le visage.

"- Bien dormit ?"

"- Yark…Malaaaaaaade !!!!"

"- Pas bien grave."

Posant une main sur son front, le brun dissipa sa migraine avec facilité.

"- Ça a des avantages d'être un agent de la Rivière. Ça va mieux ?"

Cloud hocha la tête.

"- Ouai…Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

"- Le haut-vent est près à partir…En fait, on appareillé il y a une heure."

Cloud hocha la tête.

"- Bien…"

***

Sephy posa la pince à épiler sur la table, l'oreille aux aguets.

Deux mains, l'une, froide comme la glace, l'autre, chaude et douce, se posèrent sur ses épaules.

"- Un problème ?"

"- Non… J'avais cru entendre quelque chose."

Vincent lui sourit tendrement et attrapa la pince pour l'aider à nourrir l'oisillon affamé de viande crue.

"- Il grandit bien ! Je suis fier de toi."

Sephy sourit, ravit.

Vincent porta le bébé faucon dans sa cage sur le buffet et attrapa l'enfant.

"- Ouf ! Tu devient lourds!"

Sephy avait finit de perdre ses plumes de bébé et de longues rémiges aussi solides que d'un blanc immaculés avait poussées à leur place, l'alourdissant autant qu'elle lui conférait une plus grand mobilité.

"- Tu peux me faire tes jambes, là ?"

Riant, l'enfant sauta à terre.

"- Vala !!!"

"- Merci…Bon sang !"

Sephy pencha la tête sur le côté.

"- Quoi ???"

"- T'as vu où tu m'arrives ?"

L'enfant leva les yeux et gloussa de la consternation de Vincent. 

Il lui arrivait à l'épaule….

***

Reeve fronça les sourcils.

Bon sang ce qu'il le sentait mal…   
Et le retour de Zack ne lui disait rien de bon.

Il soupira.

Les choses étaient quand même plus simple lorsqu'il savait qui était l'ennemi et qui était l'allié.

***

Vincent se secoua.

"- Bon, aller, au bain !"

Piaulant de joie, Sephy sauta dans la salle de bain, faisant couler l'eau chaude dans la grande baignoire.

"- Je te laisses."

Sephy fit la moue.

"- Ben tu le prends pas avec moi ?"

"- Tu deviens un peu grand, non…"

"- Mééééé.. si te pléééé….."

"- Soit pas vache Vincent. T'aime autant que lui le chouchouter.

_"- Il est presque adulte !"_

"- Et alors ? Physiquement peut-être, mais pour le reste…"

_"- Mais…"_

_"- AU BAIN !"_ Bramèrent en chœur Jeven et Chaos.

Ralant un peu, Vincent s'exécuta, ôtant ses habits avant de retrouver un Sephy jouant les flippers dans le bassin.

Vite fatigué par ses efforts pas très concluant de natation, Sephiroth ne tarda pas à venir se nicher contre lui, goutant le plaisir de sa peau mouillé contre celle de Vincent.

Le mort viant eut un petit sourire triste.

"- Qu'est ce que t'a encore à soupirer ?"

_"- Rien rien…"_

"- Ha me la fait pas comme ça."

_"- Il est tellement adorable."_

Les yeux fermé, a moitié endormit, le jeune garçon laisser Valentine lui laver les cheveux dans le plus parfait abandon.

A suivre.

[Les fics][1]

[Sommaire][2]

   [1]: ../../../fics.htm
   [2]: ../../../sommaire.htm



	5. 

Revivance

Sephy-chan

Chap 5

Zack lacha le corps ensanglanté de Cloud sur le tapis.

Le jeune homme se recroquevilla, horrifié. Es mains de Zack se posèrent sans douceur sur son visage.

Cloud sombra instantanément dans l'inconscience et de fines spires vertes coururent sur lui avant de le soulever et de la plonger dans la baignoire remplie d'eau glacée. Rapidement, il fut nettoyé, habillé de frais et mis au lit.

Avec une moue ennuyée, Zack posa une main sur son front, lui faisant une fois de plus oublier la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Satisfait, il le laissa là.

***

"- YATAAAAAAAAAA !!!!"

BAMM !

"- OOOOOUUUUUUUUIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!"

"- RUFUS !"

"- Mah j'ai rien fais !"

"- Alors c'est quoi cette bosse ?"

"- Hééé, mais c'est lui qui c'est ramassé par terre !"

"- T'avais qu'à pas l'éviter."

Le blond croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en grommelant dans sa barbe pendant que Vincent s'accroupissait à côté de Sephy, essuyant ses larmes et soignant sa grosse bosse d'un baiser.

L'adolescent passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui déposa un gros bisou sur la joue en ronronnant.

Le mort vivant le souleva dans ses bras en faisant la grimace.

"- T'es lourd !"

"- Il est surtout grand !"

Sephy tira la langue à Chaos et se prit une baffe derière la tête.

"- Soit pôli avec mes colocataires toi.

"- Vi, vincent…"

"- Et cesse de te moquer de moi !"

"- Vi vincent…"

"- Ce gosse !"

L'adolescent tira un bout de langue avant de s'enfuir dans la maison.

"- Je me dépèche, y a école dans une demi-heure."

Galopant jusqu'à sa chambre, il posa Masamune, troqua ses bottes ferrées contre des baskets, peigna ses mèches noires de teinture, jeta son sac de cour sur son épaule et ressortit en coup de vent.

"- Il est adorable…"

"- Vi, hein…" Vincent soupira, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres.

"- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

"- Rien rien…"

Rufus l'attrapa par le bras.

"- Raconte à Tonton Rufus…"

"- Crétin…"

***

"- EN-FIN !" 

"- T'as finit ?"

"- Ce µ$^*ù*µ¨£µ de ££*$^ù%§./.§/ est enfin réparé !TOUT LE MONDE EMBARQUE ! ON PART DANS CINQ MINUTES !!!"

La petite troupe se rua à l'assaut du Haut-vent qui décolla promptement, laissant la Costa Del Sol derrière eux.

Zack eut un petit sourire en coin.

"- On arrive à Migdar dans combien de temps ?"

"- En fin d'après midi…"

"- Bien bien…"

***

Sephy jeta son sac sur la table de la cuisine, embrassa un Rufus pelant les patates du diner, fit de même avec un Tseng armé d'un plumeau puis descendit dans la cave.

L'adolescent serra le poing sur la feuille de papier qu'il tenait en entendant les bruits étranges sortir de la petite pièce toujours close.

Vincent lui avait toujours interdit d'y mettre les pieds depuis qu'ils avaient emménagés ici et en garçon obéissant, il n'avait jamais cherché à tromper l'ordre de son mentor.

La gorge soudain très sèche, il s'avança lentement, sans faire de bruit. Retenant son souffle, il poussa le mince panneau de bois.

Incapable de retenir un hoquet de terreur, il tomba par terre, lachant le papier.

Deux yeux rouges brillant se posèrent sur lui et un grognement laché entre deux rangées de crocs aigus fut vite interprété comme un ordre de partir.

La créature devant lui lacha le poulet exangue qu'il tenait à la main et en attrapa un autre, bien vivant, en se désinteressant de lui, avant de lui arracher la tête d'un coup de dent.

En larme, Sephy changea de forme, volant aussi vite que possible vers sa chambre ou il s'enferma, le cœur battant.

***

Zack quitta son poste d'observation à la proue du Haut-vent.

Camouflant un sourire froid, il vint s'asseoir près de Cloud.

"- Ça ne va pas ?"

Le blondinet hésita.

"- Lorsque tu es mort…."

"- Oui ?"

"- Non, rien…"

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, Cloud retourna dans sa cabine.

Zack fixa longuement la porte close où il avait disparu, peinant à comprendre sa réaction.

"- Que ???"

_"- N'essaie pas de comprendre, Zack. Contente toi de suivre mes ordres."_

Le jeune homme soupira et la voix d'Aeris repris.

_"- Il est a moi, tu comprends ? Ne l'oublie jamais…"_

***

Tseng toqua encore une fois à la porte.

"- Sephy ? Le diner est servit…."

"- …"

"- Tu descent ?"

"- …"

"- Sephy ? Ça va ?"

"- Laissez moi tranquille !"

"- Seph…"

"- FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX !"

Une vague de fureur renforcée par un contrôle douteux sur la Rivière fit reculer le Turk, térassé par une vague de nausée.

Alerté par le bruit, Rufus monta les escaliers.

"- Qu'est ce qui lui prends ?"

"- C'est ma faute…"

Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour laisser passer un Vincent lugubre.

"- Vous pouvez nous laisser s'il vous plait ?"

"- Quel est le problème ?"

"- Sephy a été mis en contact de façon très visible avec ma nature de vampire." Soupira encore le mort-vivant en toquant à la porte.

Tseng et Rufus redescendirent sans un mot, main dans la main.

"- Sephy ?"

l'adolescent frémit mais n'ouvrit pas.

"- Ouvre moi s'il te plait."

La porte s'entrouvrit sur un Sephiroth tout tremblant.

Vincent poussa l'huis et s'assis sur le lit en deux enjambées.

"- Assieds toi, s'il te plait."

L'adolescent obéit sans un mot, la tête basse.

"- Sephy…"

"- J'suis désolé…" Commença-t-il en se tordant les mains. " Je voulais pas te désobéir…Mah la porte était entrouverte, et j'était inquiet et …."

Deux bras lui entourèrent les épaules, le faisant taire rapidement.

"- C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je ne voulait pas que tu vois mon côté vampire ce nourrir. C'est pour ça que je t'ai toujours interdit de descendre dans cette cave."

L'adolescent essuya ses yeux sur sa manche.

"- Tu m'en veux pas ?"

"- Meuh non, voyons… Au fait…" Vincent fouilla longueent dans les poches de sa cape jusqu'à en sortir un papier. "C'est quoi ça ?"

Sephy rougit.

"- C'est Magda. Elle fait un petite fête pour son anniversaire. C'est samedi soir. Je pourrais y aller ?"

Vincent eut un grand sourire avant de lui ebourrifer les cheveux, récupérant sa main toute noire.

"- Mais bien sur !….Dis …….Elle te plairait pas la petite Magda ?"

Sephy s'empourpra davantage jusqu'à prendre une belle couleur te tomate bien mure écrasée sur le bord de l'autoroute.

Vincent ricana gentiment.

***

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Migdar.

Zack sauta le premier du Haut Vent.

"- Où ils sont ?"

Cid eut un rictus en coin.

"- Comment veux-tu que je le sache."

"- Salut tout le monde !"

"- Reeve ! Comment va ?!"

"- La forme. Vous avez finit par pouvoir vous debrouiller ?"

Cid renifla.

"- L'aurait bien besoin d'une remise en forme." Gronda-t-il sur sa clope en tapotant le flanc du vaisseau.

Reeve eut un sourire contraint.

"- Vous entrez ?"

Cloud le suivit.

"- Oui, merc…."

"- Non, pas le temps." Coupa Zack. "Où est-il ?"

"- Qui ?"

"- Ne faites pas celui qui ne comprend pas. Où est Sephiroth."

"- Sephiroth est mort au fond de la grotte nord." Rectifia Reeve de son ton le plus raisonnable.

"- ZACK !"

Le jeune homme renifla mais lacha Reeve sur le cri de Tifa, qu'il étouffait entre ses doigts.

"- Nan mais ça va pas ?!"

"- Je ne sais pas où il est !" Rala le fonctionnaire en se massant la gorge.

"- Donc tu sais qu'il est en vie." Constata Zack avec triomphe.

"- …"

Cloud s'agenouilla près de lui.

"- Où est-il ?"

"- …"

"- Et Vincent ?"

"- …"

"- Donc, ils sont ensemble…"

Barret arma son bras.

"- Reste plus qu'a les trouver."

Ils quittèrent la pièce, laissant leur ancien ami sur le sol.

Le fonctionnaire sauta sur son telephone.

"- Rufus ? Previens Vincent. Vous devez quitter Nimbelheim au plus vite…"

Derrière la porte Zack renifla.

"- Vous voyez bien que j'avais raison."

La mine sombre, Cloud remonta dans le haut-vent, les autres sur les talons.

***

"- Rhooo, ce qu'il est bôôôôôô !!!!"

"- La ferme Reno !"

Mort de rire, le turk se laissa tomber sur le divan, se gondolant a forte et intelligible voix.

Sephy lui jeta un œil noir, se demandant, s'il n'allait pas etrenner nouvellement masamune de sang humain, là, tout de suite, tellement il le gonflait avec ses couinements moqueurs

"- Allons, un peu de calme."

Sephy soupira lourdement pendant que Vincent continuait à brosser les mèches noires de son pupille.

"- Bon, la teinture devrait tenir deux jours, enfin, avec de la chance…"

Lachant l'abondante crinière tombant jusqu'aux genoux du jeune homme, il s'amusa un instant de voir les cheveux de hérisser sous l'electricité statique et les attacha lachement sur le bas de la nuque avec une fine lanière de cuir.

"- C'est bon ! je peux y aller ? j'suis prèt maintenant !"

Vincent ce prit le front dans la main, puis epousseta les vêtements tout propre de Sephy.

"- Mah ça va je te dit ! C'est pas une présentation de famille !"

"- C'est pas pour ça qu'il faut que tu y aille en débraillé ! Et mets tes bottes !"

"- Mais…"

"- Pas de mais !"

Sephy grommela un peu mais obéit.

"- Bon, tu y va comme un gradn , mais je viens te chercher à 11h, d'accord ?"

"- VINCENT !"

"- 11h30"

"- Mééééééééé heuuuuuu !!!"

"- Minuit ?"

"- Réno, dit quelque chose !"

Le turk rit encore plus fort, manquant tomber du sofa.

"- Minuit, j'ai dit, c'est pas négociable."

"- Je suis grand !"

"- Ha !"

"- *boude*"

"- ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;"

***

Le haut vent se posa sans bruit.

Dans le même silence, Zack en sortit, intiment aux autres de rester dessus.

A longues foulées fluides, il s'éloigna vers le cratère nord

***

Vincent se releva une énième fois, faisant les cent pas dans la pièce.

"- Mah tu vas arreter de bouger, oui ? Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il lui arrive ?"

Le mort vivant se rassit violement.

"- Je suis désolé."

"- T'es surtout jaloux. Elle est si mignone que ça, la gamine ?"

"- JEV !"

"- Je crois que ça veux dire oui…"

"- Vous aller arreter tous les deux ?"

"- Tient, v'la l'autre..Ça faisait longtemps qu'on t'avais pas entendu."

Iragaël lança un regard glacé à ses collègues sans répondre.

Vincent soupira, heureux que son double vampirique revienne enfin un peu à la surface.

"- Ne t'en fait donc pas pour cet enfant."

"- C'est pas un gosse."

"- Mais si. Et il est là pour toi. Comme tu es là pour lui."

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, Iragaël replongea dans son sommeil.

"- Mais y veux dire quoi là ?"

***

Zack s'agenouilla près du paresseux liquide vert.

Une brume un peu plus foncée que le reste se détacha de l'ensemble, l'entourant, l'empechant de bouger.

Une douleur sans nom remonta le long de ses membres, le faisant haletter?

"- Arrete ! Je le trouverais !"

La douleur reflua lentement, le laissant effondré sur le sol.

En larme, il quitta la grotte.

Il fallait mettre le cap sur Nimbelheim.

***

Vincent sonna à la porte et une femme d'age mur vint lui ouvrir.

"- Bonjour, je vint chercher Sep…Gabriel."

La femme se renfrogna.

"- Ha, c'est pas trop tôt, entrez."

Vincent se raidit.

"- Il y a un problème ?"

La femme ne répondit rien, le trainant presque dans ce qui devait être la cuisine.

Assis sur un tabouret, un Sephy au visage ruisselant de sang s'épongeait avec un linge humide.

Vincent s'approrcha rapidement de lui, ne prenant pas garde aux deux autres adolescent pareillement amochés.

"- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?"

La femme répondit à la place du petit.

"- Ils se sont battu."

"- Pourquoi donc ?"

"- Votre fils a voulu embrasser ma fille et elle c'est débattu. Visiblement il a insisté et les deux petits les on séparés."

Vincent plongea son regard rubis dans les prunelles de béryl.

"- C'est vrai ?"

Sephy secoua la tête, visiblement outré.

"- C'est ellequi m'a fait du rentre dedans toute la soirée. Quand j'ai répondu à ses avances, elle c'est mise à bramer comme un goret et ces deux là me sont tombés dessus. Tu parles, ils avaient prévus leur coup, oui !"

Une rancoeur comme n'aurait jamais du en connaître un adolescent perça dans la voix de Sephiroth, le faisant paraître bien plus vieux qu'il n'aurait du.

"- Je vois. Je ne vous félicite pas pour l'éducation de vous donnez à votre fille, madame. Profiter de l'innocence en ces matières de mon fils n'est pas la marque d'une éducation sans taches !" (NDA: c'est moi qui écrit ça ? hooulaaaa !!!)

La femme se redressa, outrée.

"- Votre...monstre ! a faillit violer ma fille ! et c'est tout ce que vous trouver à dire !"

Sephy gronda, une aile immaculée jaillissant dans son dos tandis que la mako vaporisait la teinture.

"- Je-n'ai-pas-touché-votre-putain-de-fille !"

Le femme recula, terrorrisée.

"- Il…Il….HO MON DIEU !"

"- SEPHIROTH !"

Le cri claqua comme un fouet, calmant de suite le jeune homme.

"- Je suis désolé…"

L'aile se rétracta et Vincent le serra contre lui.

"- C'est rien va…C'est rien..."

"- SORTEZ DE CHEZ MOI !"

"- Je m'en occupe, vince…"

Valentine haussa un sourcil, étonné que Iragaël intervienne pour la seconde fois en quelques heures.

"- C'est qui lui ?"

"- Un de mes colocataires…"

"- Je l'avais jamais rencontré."

"- Oh si ! Dans la cave…"

"- Ha !"

Laissant le vampire effacer la mémoire de la petit famille, Sephiroth bien niché contre lui dans le plus parfait abandon et la plus grande confiance, Vincent retourna chez lui….

A suivre.

[Les fics][1]

[Sommaire][2]

   [1]: ../../../fics.htm
   [2]: ../../../sommaire.htm



End file.
